The bet on tour
by irishfanficgal
Summary: When Cece and Ally make a certain bet will old feelings be rediscovered? Or will old flames be well anf truly put out? Austin & Ally an Shake it up crossover. Pairings: Auslly, Trez, Gece, Reuce, Tyinka, Cassidy/Trent and Elliot/Dallas.


**Ok two chapters in one night? Can a whoop whoop? No? OK then! *awkwardly tries not to cry about being rejected* Anyhoo I had this idea when... I WAS ON A BUS! I know right? Ok so a few of you may be wondering what the hell is up with this chick but I'm not crazy... I hope! Here you go my first crossover! So yea pretty god damn proud of my self. As the great Ally would say herself, Le's get the partay startay! Nobody ? Ok! *Walks over to the corner of Sonic Boom and stands with Ally* Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1- Ally's POV

It's been around a year since I last talked to Austin. You see when they got back from tour Austin and Kira gave it another shot. And soon she was telling him, Dez and Trish lies about me. Sadly he believed it. Dez didn't and he had a huge falling out with Austin about it. It came out about a two months ago that Kira had in fact been lying and Austin has been trying to get back friends with me but it's too late. I've changed. And after what he said to me I'd never so much as spit at him unless itwas for a projeect.

FLASHBACK I was working in Sonic Boom and there were no customers around. I was writing songs in my book when a furious Austin storms in. "Hey Austin" I smile. He glares at me. "WHY DID YOU PUNCH KIRA AND CALL HER A SLUT?" he roars. I scoff and then notice he's being serious. "If you could believe that about me then you definitely aren't my friend. I quit find a new fucking songwriter you egotistical BASTARD" I scream at him. "You're songs suck anyway you little whore and I will get another songwriter. BECAUSE I CAN ACTUALLY FUCKING PERFORM! You know I was only friends with you because I felt sorry for you!" he scream right back. Dez walks in. "Get out" he says in a furious tone to Austin when he sees the state of me. Ever since we had found out my dad is his dad too and that made us brother and sister he had been protective. "Dude you're taking her side? IM YOUR BEST FRIEND" Austin yells. "You were until you insulted my sister (Austin knew the whole story at that point). So GET OUT because I'm sick of you believing Kira's lies over Ally who wouldn't hurt a fly. And when it comes out that your precious Kira is lying don't come crying to me. Or Ally. (Cassidy, Dallas and Elliot also stopped talking to him) Because you've made your choice I justt hope you'll be happy with them" Dez growls at him. "Ally" Austin says softly. "No you'll probably catch STD's standing that close to me if I'm such a whore" I say coldly. I walk out of the store and effectively out of Austin' life.  
END FLASHBACK.

Since then me and Cassidy have started to sing together and it looks like we could be the next big thing". Cassidy has tried multiple times to kill Kira and Austin. I became bad ass. I know! Me' Ally Marie Dawson, a badass? But it's true. I smoke, get drunk, sleep around, sometimes smoke bongs to relax, the whole shebang. Anyways todays the first day of senior year and Dez (who now lives with us even my mom loves him) woke me up so early. But I somehow still manage to almost be late. As we jump into my car to collect Cassidy I open the window and light up a ciggarette. I take a deep puff and close my eyes. Dez shakes his head but (thankfully) doesn't start to lecture me. AS we pull in Cassidy's driveway I honk the horn. She comes out. We look different for once I notice. I'm wearing white and black booty short with a black crop top that says WILD THANG and shows of my new bellybutton piercing perfectly. She wears a t shirt that has a hand with it's middle finger up and a pair of skin tight jeggings. And then the hair. Hers is dyed bubble pink while mine is kind of blue (like petrol). We'll probably change it again next week anyways.

We pull into the school and I spot Trish(who has been dating Dez for three months), Elliot and Dallas (who have been dating for a month now) holding hands. "FAGS" someone yells at them. I smile at Cassidy and see she has the same one. She grabs Elliot and pulls him in for a make out session as I do the same to Dallas. They kiss back and Dallas's hand go down to my ass. You see I've made out with them all before. It's like our greeting. Eliot and Dallas don't care and because they're bi they particularally enjoy it when me and Cassidy do it. When I pull away the whole parking lot is staring. "You were saying?" Cassidy calls out smugly. I jump on Elliot's back and demand he give me a piggyback while Cassidy does the same to Dallas. They laugh and walk away with us on their back. I look around and catch Austin's eye. I glare for a millisecond before looking away. He's not ruining my fun today.

At luchtime I notice Cassidy glaring at someone. "What" I say turning around. And there in the flesh is Austin. "What do you want" I ask calmly. I ignore Cassidy glaring at him and Elliot and Dallas cracking their knuckles menacingly. "Can I talk to you and Cassidy in private please?" he says nervously. "Sure why not" I say sarcastically as we get up knowing it'll be something to do with Starr Records. "Well we are going on tour together with some of the dancers of Shake it up Chicago and a few of their friends or something" he states. Me and Cassidy squeal and in theheat of the moment I pull him into a kiss. His tongue slides into my mouth as he registers the shock and we stand for a few minutes not realizing. He's a really good kisser. Better than Dallas or Elliot even. When we pull away we see everyone is staring at us. Cassidy starts laughing. "Shut up or I'll kiss you" I warn her. She raises her eyebrows and pouts her lips. I kiss her briefly. The guys all explode into whoops. I roll my eyes. But inside I'M SO FRICKIN' EXCITED!

Austin's POV

I can't believe Ally kissed me! Wait I sound like a chick. I don't even like Ally like that...Ok! Maybe I do! But I screwed it up big time. "Well I'm going to go" I say to her and Cassidy. Cassidy glares at me but with some of the hate out of her gaze. "You're allowed two friends each" I inform them before turning to walk away. "Austin that doesn't change nothing" Ally whispers somehow beside me. "Sure" I smile. She rolls her eyes but I grab her wrist. "I made a mistake. Please forgive me. I dumped Kira" I beg her. She looks at me and sighs. "Fine we can be friends" she says. "With benefits?" I ask jokingly. She punches me in the arm and waks off.

When I get to my house Dez and Trish are on the doorstep. "So are you guys coming on the tour with us?" I ask. Dez had forgiven me when I told him I loved Ally and Trish after threatening my life multiple times had eventually warmed up to me slowly. "Yeah. When is it?" Trish asks. "Tomorrow morning" I shrug. They stare horrified. "WE GOTTA GO PACK IN LESS THAN A DAY FOR A TOUR THAT LASTS FOUR WHOLE MONTHS!" Trish screams dragging Dez away. I remember I need to pack as well and rush off into my house to start.

(CECE'S POV)  
I can't believe that in less than twenty four hours we are going to be the maain dancers for an actual singer's tour. Austin moon and "America Sweethearts gone bad" to be exactly. Ally Dawson and Cassidy Davidson was in "American sweethearts gone bad" and it was said that they were looking into getting a third singer I can sing! Only Gunther knows but I don't want to get into that now. Rocky and I were chosen as well as Tinka and Gunther. We are allowed bring thre guests between us. Rocky'll bring Deuce (they are totally in love but won't admit it), Tinka will bring Ty (Together a year), Gunther is bringing a cousin of his Trent (Who actually used to know Austin and Ally!) and I(graciously)decided to leave the guest deciding up to them. In case you hadn't already noticed everyone but me and Gunther was together or wanting to be. So when it came to room arrangements well it was going to be awkward. "Hello bay-bee" I hear causing me to jump. I turn around and see Gunther. "Why are you here?" I ask. "Oh your mom called me and told me that I have to help you pack" he explains. I nod. He hugs me from behind. "No Gunther we swore it wouldn't happen again" I gasp as he sucks my neck. "Meh one more time won't hurt anybody!" he says his lips still on my neck. I moan and feel him chuckle. Oh hell no! He's not teasing me. That's my job.

The next day waiting for the tour bus was torture. Gunther kept casting me knowing looks so I just glared at him, ignoring the strange fluttery feeling in my stomach. Finally the bus pulls up and it's huge. Like bigger than any one I've seen. Haha that sounds dirty. Anyway Austin Ally and Cassidy bound down the steps. "Hey you guys!" Austin greets. We introduce ourselves and climb on the bus. It was quickly declare we were playing the dare game. "Ok um Ally. I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with either Austin or Ty" I smirk.

Austin's POV

Did I hear Cece right?! I may have to play seven minutes in heaven with Ally. Oh the rules to the dare game is if you back out of a dare you take off one piece of clothing. If you're completely naked you can get any piece of clothes back by accepting a dare. It's a good game. Especially if it means I can make out with Ally. "I choose Austin" she sighs, standing up and dragging me off. When we get to the closest. I smirk at her and lean in. Our mouths work as on. My hands were going up her top. She moaned and grinded against me. After what seems like seconds the door opens and reveals an amused looking Trish and Cece. "Your time was up twenty minutes ago" the laugh. I roll my eyes.

A few dares pass by. Cassidy had to flash five passing car, Elliot had to finger Cassidy, Dallas made out with Elliot, I made out with Cece and Rocky and Ally had to make out in front of everyone. Ally,me, Cece and Gunther had only lost our tops while the rest were left in their underwear. It was my turn and I saw the looks passing between Gunther and Cece. "Cece I dare you to sit in Gunther's lap for the rest of the night" I smirk. She rolls her eyes and plonks down on top of him. His arms snake around her waist. But the look she sends me, I know I'm going to get it.

"Ally" Cece smiles sweetly. "I dare you to have PDA with Austin every half hour unless we're on stage for a month. No I know! You have to do that and be the ultimate couple" she smirks. "Only if you'll do it with Gunther." Ally shot back. "Ok. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants" Cece smiles. Gunther and I look at each other, not wanting to argue. "Everyone has to do it! Deuce and Rocky. Dez and Trish. Elliot and Dallas. Cassidy and Trent. Ty and Tinka" Ally says with a victorious smirk. Everyone mumbles their agreement. "It's on" Cassidy smiles.

Ally's POV Well seeing as I have to be coupley with Austin for a month I may as well get used to it. I sit in his lap. "You know if you don't want to do it you can always back out" I smile at the small group of people. "OH HELL NO" everyone yells back. "Ok" I singsong. "I'm going to bed c'mon Cassidy" (I share a double with her). "Oh no we have to share with our bet partners" Cece smiles. "Ok c'mon Ausin" I shrug. Everyone stares at me open mouthed. "What? You think I'm going back out. Oh no I will win this thing" I smirk as everyone realises who they'll be sleeping with. Some look happier than others. Everyone mumbles their goodnights and trudges to their assigned rooms. "Aw Ally couldn't wait to be alone" Austin smiles. I sigh and pull him into a deep kiss as everyone turns and stares. "Every half hour" I remind them. They smile and I walk to our new room. This month will be interesting anyway.

**So? THE BET IS ON! AND ELLIOT AND DALLAS ARE TOGETHER! Like a boss :) Now I gotta get back to my dreaming cuz IM ABOUT TO WIN A WRESTLING MATCH WITH A BULL! Love you guys and don't get killed by a cow before my next update. And if the zombie apocalypse happens... I WILL FIND WIFI**


End file.
